


All Trussed Up

by Ellislash (MintSharpie)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, Kink, M/M, Nellis, Shibari, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/Ellislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows exactly what to do when his Fireball is out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Trussed Up

Ellis always had a hard time keeping still, but today was on a whole other level. Even after working hard hours at the shop, he was full of unbelievable energy – singing in the shower, almost running from room to room, changing positions on the couch every ten seconds… Even at dinner he bounced in his chair, wolfing down his food and hardly waiting for Nick to be done before whisking away the plates and scrubbing them enthusiastically in the sink. All told, it was driving the ex-con up the wall.

“Okay, fireball, what is your goddamn problem?” he demanded after one too many channel-flips. “Have you been drinking coffee again?”

“Nah, I dunno,” Ellis replied, getting up to prowl around the room. He really _didn’t_ know what was up with him today, but he felt like he was in a cage, and his body screamed that he had to get out. “I reckon I oughta go for a run or somethin’. I feel like I’m goin’ crazy.”

“So do I,” Nick grumbled. He stared at the TV for a few moments more, then appeared to have an idea and aggressively rose to his feet. “Enough. Get over here.”

He grabbed Ellis’ arm and began towing him towards the stairs. The overexcited mechanic let himself be dragged, sensing an aura of power around his husband that he knew from experience was unwise to ignore. Besides, they were heading towards the bedroom – he knew where this was going.

Or maybe he didn’t. Not entirely. Nick shoved him up against the wall, as expected, and stripped him down while they made out hungrily, as expected. But as soon as he fell back onto their bed, there was a flash of silver, and things took a rather different turn.

“Nick, wh-”

“Shut up, Overalls,” Nick purred, shoving him facedown and snapping a pair of handcuffs shut around his wrists. “You are going to _stay put_ for _one goddamn second_ and I am gonna work this craziness right the _fuck_ out of you.”

Ellis tugged, but his arms were totally immobile behind his back. Squirming did no good – lying down the way he was, he couldn’t lift himself up, and he was too far from the edge of the bed to get his feet on the floor before Nick pulled a long, soft rope from one of the dresser drawers.

“Color?” Nick asked seriously, breaking character for a moment. Ellis licked his lips, the energy in his muscles reaching unbearable heights, and craved the release that was surely in store for him.

“Green, ya sonuvabitch,” he growled, and raised his hips to take some of the pressure off his painfully hard dick. “Hurry it up, I’m dyin’ here!”

“Patience,” Nick said playfully, and roughly repositioned Ellis until he rested on his knees. With swift, practiced movements he threaded the rope through the handcuffs’ chain, then under Ellis’ torso and around his legs. He tied elegant knots at every juncture, not too tight, but more than enough to hold though everything that was to come.

A few moments later Nick stepped back to survey his work. Ellis was bound fast, ass in the air, knees spread and unable to close. The rope followed a flowing path that complemented the strain of his body, and his chest was flush to the mattress, giving his back a beautiful arch. It was tempting to just leave him there and appreciate the picture he made, but he was visibly trembling, and Nick was way past horny by now, too. The conman unzipped his fly but kept his clothes on to add an extra flavor of dominance to the scene, and he wanted it to last – to torture Ellis with pleasure until he _couldn’t_ move anymore – so as a final touch he slipped cock rings onto them both. The mere sensation prompted a sinfully needy moan from his victim.

“Christ, Nick, come _on_! I can’t take this shit anymore!”

Nick grinned like a wolf as he slicked up his fingers. He knelt behind Ellis and leaned over him, teasing at his hole, and murmured cruelly in his ear.

“Oh, you’re gonna take a lot more than this, sweetheart. Just you wait.”


End file.
